A Softer Sin
by momerathes outgrabe
Summary: NGJDKSF. I hate these BUT: ZukoXSokka. I think that's all you need to know before reading it. ps, I have a habit of making the chapters a BIT short. Yea, I realize that that is an annoying habit. PS this is a work in progress and I am very SLOW.


**Title:** A Softer Sin

**Rating:** R (M)

**Series:** Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Characters:** Prince Zuko/Sokka

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Those of you who don't know my work, come to learn that this is a basic thing to get from me. Also cursing and violence and crap. Just. Yea.

**A/N:** I really don't know if this has been done before, but we'll see how well it works out, won't we? I seem to notice that a lot of the fandom with Avatar happens to be Zuko/OC, Sokka/OC, etc. Well, stfu because yaoi is greater than any other fandom. But, nonetheless, tell me what you think. And if you don't know what yaoi is, I wouldn't continue reading because you _MAY_ be in for a shock.

**Legal:** I don't own Avatar, and I'm not claiming it.

**Status:** WIP

* * *

Seemed to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin

(I'm melting, I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now

* * *

The air was so nice, Sokka couldn't help but sneak away from the others to bathe by himself in the cool stream they had camped by. As Aang continued to show off his new found water bending skills to Katara (who smiled painfully and mindlessly congratulated him), the boy found it the perfect time to stop cleaning his boomerang to find solitude. It wasn't like the companionship of the Avatar wasn't the least bit fun, except sometimes it really wasn't. He was loud, energetic, and a bender…Things Sokka could not always find solace in. So when a time came when Aang was enough distracted by his sister, the tribes-boy from the south would sneak off in an unlikely silence.

He stood at the bank of the stream and stripped of his robes, carelessly dropping them to a boulder nearby. Within two seconds he was completely submerged in the cool water. So Sokka wasn't a bender, but that didn't mean the water against his skin didn't prove to be comforting for him. He swam around in a few circles before stopping against a rock to rest and think about the journey that was ahead of them.

All his life he never thought that something so incredible would fall into his lap without his consent. The days went by and things managed to get worse and worse, and the trio managed to dig themselves into deeper and deeper ditches. More than anything he wanted to help Aang return the peace among the people, but the cynic in him was doubtful of the last air bender's ability. Less than a year was all he had to perfect three more elements. Groaning in dismay, Sokka once more submerged under the water.

As he was completely immersed, his pulse quickened. All of this running and fighting and laughing with his new friend was FUN, but inside Sokka felt as if he was still a child trying to hide from the cold. The Fire Kingdom provoked a fear and anger in him he could never fully understand, but the more that they encountered the prince the more upset he found himself. He could not and WOULD NOT show his feelings to his sister and Aang, however, so he played along with the whole thing.

Once more he surfaced and blew unhappy bubbles in the water. As time progressed he found it harder and harder to keep a real grip on his thoughts and feelings. They always drifted to something else, something distracting.

"Well. Look at this."

Before Sokka could think, a hand grabbed him by the hair and yanked him out of the water. He let out a pained cry, but a hand muffled his mouth.

"I wouldn't scream," the cold voice said in his ear. "You MIGHT just get a mouthful of something unpleasant."

Quickly, his eyes were covered with a dank smelling cloth and he was gagged with the same sort of cloth that made his throat close and the feeling of rising vomit came to his throat. He tried his best to struggle against the strong grasp, but before he could object his hands were bound and he was being dragged off against his will.

_Oh fuck_, was all he could think as he heard the harsh and familiar voices of the banished prince and his comrades. They were laughing and quietly planning their next move to finally get their grubby hands on the Airbender. _Oh fuck times three_.

It wasn't like the other two weren't going to notice his disappearance and come after him and save the day--of COURSE they were going to save him. They were heroes, what else do heroes do? But the cynic was returning and Sokka felt like the burden once more. Things were not going to change unless he did something himself.

So, stupidly, the boy halted in his tracks causing the man pulling him to falter. "Oi! Water boy! Get moving!" the angry Firebender growled tugging on the rope. He remained still. "Boy!"

"What is going on?" a second voice groaned. There was another yank on Sokka's rope, but he remained stubborn. "Don't play hero boy." He felt a hand grab his hair and roughly pull. His scream was muffled by the musty rag and the vomit began to boil up his throat. He fell to the ground and felt a blow come to his stomach.

"Don't think we fear you, Sokka, do NOT make that mistake." He could feel the prince grab his chin and the tear off the cloth that blinded his vision. His eye's met with the prince's, one perfect and the other grotesque. He tried to look away, but Zuko's grip was strong. The last thing in his head was the scar and a heat in his own eyes.


End file.
